Wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) supports two modes of cell broadcast service (CBS) operation: 1) discontinuous receive (DRX) mode where a scheduling message (SM) pattern is known by a subscription; and 2) non-DRX mode where the subscription has no knowledge of the SM pattern and continuously decodes the secondary common control physical channel (SCCPCH) and common traffic channel (CTCH) for CBS messages. The CBS messages may be, for example, Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS)/Cominercial Mobile Alert Service (CMAS) messages.